theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Precella
Precella is a unique pegaraffe (pegasus giraffe) who is Connie's Long Lost Cousin. And the Head CO of Pegarafel Fashion Co. Backstory Precella was born with a Pegasus Stallion and Giraffe mother in Manehatten and as a little girl, she really liked drawing her family in cool looking outfits. Then when she once watched a tv show on fashion designing, she wanted to become a fashion designer. And at the age of 6, she soon learned to sew and knit. Which she put to use for her school's plays. Providing costumes. Then after graduating from High School, Precella went to College and become a really skilled fashion designer. She then started working on new kinds of outfits, and Precella even designed a Wedding Dress for her Aunt Novel, who married Green Bills. She soon meets up with Spoiled Rich, who also took a liking to her designs. As they started working together. Their success leads to a company being made. But, despite being the Head CO of it, and being generous with her fundings, she began to miss hanging with her family. Then when learning she was going to have a new cousin. She made some drawings for fashion for her soon to be born cousin. She gave herself a week off so she could be present for the cousin's birth, but Spoiled Rich insisted she stay, but Precella stated that she promised her family she'd be present. But Spoiled Rich then suggested they share one more drink before she leaves. Precella accepted, then as the 2 made their way to the tramway, Precella suddenly felt a pain in her stomach, before she collapses on the ground, and died. Bio 10 years later, Precella (now a spirit) was left sorrowing in her pain from not being there for her family, wishing she had left sooner. Then she meet up with a young giraffe named Connie. As she then went to help her find her cousin, in exchange for giving a document to someone. As they spent time in Manehatten, they grew to like each other. But then when Connie learned about Pegarafel Co., she left Precella (by distracting her with the document) and meet up with Spoiled Rich, who shared that her cousin had left a while ago and let Spoiled Rich take over. But then Precella confronted them, but mostly Spoiled Rich, stating she was using her designs and not giving her credit for them. As she begs Connie to take the document to her "uncle" so she can have her memory alive. Then when Precella brings up Spoiled Rich's statement of moving the Sun and Moon, Connie points the similarity to one of the films that Spoiled Rich starred in which has the same line; where the villain tries to poison Spoiled. After watching the scene of the film, Precella remembers her last night alive and pieces together that Spoiled had murdered her and stole her sketchbook to become famous. Enraged upon this revelation, Precella attacks Spoiled for ruining her attempt to see her new cousin be born. Spoiled fearfully calls for security and takes Precella's document while having Precella, and soon a shocked Connie both thrown into an empty pit. Precella then comforted the saddened Connie, where she revealed she just wanted to see her Auntie Novel again. Hearing this name, Connie takes out a photo she had where it shows her Mother, Father, Uncle, Aunt, and her cousin. The shocked Precella reveals she is the one missing from the photo. And after looking at Connie, she tearfully hugs her, saying it was nice to see her cousin after so long. As she reveals most of the designs she made were for her family tree and any of their friends, not the world. As she shamefully believes she's a sorry example of a cousin. But Connie lifts her spirits by explaining that she never thought her family was unique compared to most giraffes, but because of her being a cross between a giraffe and Pegasus she now believes she has the coolest family of all. They then rejoice at the revelation of their heritage and pride of being family. Although it seems they remain trapped in the pit, a Terrible Terror, (Connie freed from a trap earlier) finds them, as well as Firestorm and Novel. The former being shocked to see her niece was a spirit. And after flying to the park, Novel angerly assumed that Precella had caused Connie to get suck in the pit. But Connie confronted her mother on keeping this secret from her, and for not getting more investigation on the matter as she shared about Spoiled Rich murdering Precella. Upon hearing this, Novel tearfully apologizes to Precella for assuming she abandoned them. As Precella explains the document is her will, which is the piece of evidence that can prove her company is still under their family's rightful ownership. Which they all agree to get it. As they go to the fashion show, Novel ends up running into Spoiled Rich, before she hits the former with her purse. Once for murdering "her favorite niece", (which Precella is overjoyed to hear). And then a second time for trying to murder her daughter. After getting the will back, Connie is about to whistle for Firestorm, only for a furious Spoiled Rich to intervene. As Precella demands Spoiled to let her be as she's only a child. But Spoiled, (losing what's left of her sanity) states that Connie will ruin her chances of letting her own family being well known for something famous. (Revealing she was always jealous of the Apple Family's popularity with Princess Celestia for building Ponyville, and the Bills family for always having something that was a rank higher than what she and Filthy Rich did. And even hated how her own daughter was always outbested by the Crusaders and their friends.) But Milfred and Knellie secretly turned one of the cameras at Spoiled and turned it on, exposing her true colors to not only the people at the Fashion Show but on TV everywhere. (which was also being watched by our heroes, The ZPD, Filthy Rich, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and the Royalty of Equestria). As Connie stated she was a selfish coward. But Spoiled stated she was one of the greatest fashion designers of the Rich family. Connie angrily exclaimed Precella was the real ''designer while Spoiled was the back-stabbing skank who betrayed and murdered Precella and stole her company and the designs she made. Spoiled grabbed Connie by the neck, stating that she worked too hard and long to get where she was and she wasn't gonna let a shy giraffe who was a classmate with her daughter take it away from her. As she mercilessly throws Connie from the building. Spoiled cruelly apologizes to Precella as she casually walks past her to get ready for her part in the show. Upon seeing this on TV, Cheif Bogo orders Judy and Nick to go with Judy's Clone Battalion and arrest Spoiled. As the Crusaders and several others also went while Solar Flare sent the Equinelantis Clone Guards to help. As Connie fell from the building the Terror tried to saved her as it grabbed Connie's tail. But the hair on Connie's tail tore out of its mouth, as Connie prepared for her doom, she was then saved by Firestorm. (who heard his owner's cries of fear) Just as Spoiled got on stage, everyone in the crowd booed and then started throwing garbage and food objects at her, before she saw Firestorm bring Connie back to the floor on the screens, realizing she was now exposed. Just as Judy, Nick, The 550th Hopper Battalion, The Team, and Equinelanits Clone Guards came rushing into the building, weapons drawn at Spoiled Rich. She then tried to run away but was caught by Firestorm who then hurled her from the building, sending her flying into a pile of garbage. The Fashion Show was then postponed as Spoiled was then loaded into a police car, but then Filthy Rich and Green Bills came in via private chopper, as Filthy Rich smacked his wife as he angrily stated he was disappointed in her actions, as this would bring the Riches to lost some customers and he was hurt that she murdered the niece of his childhood friend. He then states that he was gonna schedule a divorce for them as he wouldn't let a selfish, backstabbing, murderer be his wife. Once Spoiled was taken to jail, Connie shared that while they had won, she was sad that Precella was still deceased, and wished she could be alive again. Then The Royals come into view, (with the Blue Ruby and Black Pearl) and shared that Connie's actions of exposing a dangerous criminal deserved a grand reward as they used the 2 jewels to resurrect Precella. Now back alive, Precella went back to working at her company, but now has at least one week off every month so she could hang with her family. And during her time she befriended many of the others Connie befriended. And even helped them out with certain things. As she was now back with her family once more. Personality Precella is a very kind-hearted, generous individual. As she became a fashion designer to use her fundings to provide help for those in need. While at the same time, helping her parents keep their place in order. She is really caring for her family. As she always puts herself at a week off to hang with her family when they get together. She was also very close to Spoiled Rich, who saw her as a loyal partner. Like how her uncle Green Bills did with Filthy Rich. Upon hearing that she was soon to have a younger cousin sister, Precella had drawn many designs to let her cousin wear as she grew up as she took off time to watch her cousin be born. And then she wrote on her will, if she were to die, then her company would be passed down to her family to keep it in her name. During her time as a spirit, Precella was heartbroken and depressed, as she felt like she failed her family as she wished she could've left sooner than she did. And during her time with Connie, she got to like the Giraffe as she saw her as a dear friend. But then when learning that Spoiled Rich intentionally murdered her to steal her company, her care for Spoiled faded, growing into deep anger. As the former caused her family so much grief. Then when she learned Connie was really the cousin she was gonna watch be born, she was brought to tears as she hugged the younger giraffe. Then after being resurrected, she befriends Connie's friends and allies and even shared some fashion ideas with Rarity, Coco, and Blythe after the Fashion Show had finished. Who became good friends with her. Physical Appearance Precella is a female Pegaraffe, or more appropriately, a Pegasus Giraffe. With a light lemon yellow coat with dark brown spots and a brown mane. With light gray hooves. And has rose pink eyes. But her coolest feature is her wings. Which her lower portion is light lemon yellow with brown feathers on the ends. During her time working at Pegarafel Fashion Co., she wears a sky blue business dress with 4 gold necklaces on her neck with 4 different colored jewels on them. And she carries a magenta purse. Then during her time being a spirit, she was temporally colored light blue. And wore a simple pink sundress. During her time spending with her family, she wore the same sundress again. Skills and Abilities '''Organization Skills:' Fashion Designing: Drawing and Sketching: Marksmanship: Martial Arts: Flight: Main Weaponry * Trivia *Precella makes her appearance in Precella the Pegaraffe * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Giraffes Category:Pegasus Category:Hybrids Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Kind characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Fashion Desginers Category:Rich Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Artists Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Spirits Category:Strategic Category:Gunners Category:Martial Artists Category:Betrayed Characters